


虫

by HanseralphE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanseralphE/pseuds/HanseralphE
Summary: “据说虫子都能承受自身几百倍的重量。”几杯白兰地下肚，酒精或许点着了艾吉的蒙着的面纱，他不着边际地提了一句，“但是要弄死它们不过也就动动手指的事。”这话说的没头没脑，但是兰迪听懂了。生活是把他们揉圆捏扁的大手，像是玩弄棋子般摆布他们。他们这些看似强壮的人呢？不过几只甲虫而已。“但是虫子永远都在。”兰迪又给他递了杯冰水，“被捏死了不少，但是永远都有。”
Relationships: Edge/Randy Orton





	虫

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线为WM36前后  
> 大约是去年五月份左右约的稿。作者文笔很强，物超所值。  
> 但是扎心的是我现在在列表找不到她了（捂脸）

“甲虫有坚硬的壳，能承受自身几百倍的重量。

但要碾死它们仍旧轻而易举。”

兰迪看向那个背影。  
专挑人少的地方穿行，外套随意地一披，帽檐压得很低，估计在正面也几乎看不见脸。按理说仅凭背影很难认人，但是兰迪知道那是谁。  
那人仍然像他见艾吉打的第一场比赛那样。在台上撂倒对方，被对方撂倒，疯狂殴打，喝彩和击打，倒地再起，看不见拳脚的伤痕，低吼、撕扯和泛红的眼睛。下场之后他捏着水瓶不换气地往下灌，甩一把汗，把气喘匀了就披一件外套低着头往外走，挑人最少的通道，不怎么答话，被搭讪了就会耳尖略红试图翻出一个合适的词语，或许顺路去面包店买一包甜甜圈。他场上场下不像是一个人，让人怀疑有沉睡的狮子或者魔鬼会在他上场之后觉醒，下场则再度沉睡，呼唤不醒。  
可是时光一转，如今只剩下人还是当年的人——不，人也不是当年的人了。  
限制级RKO已经解散了多年。艾吉已经退役了多年。一复出便是搭档反目，老友厮杀。  
时过境迁，物也非，人也非。

那场最后站立者比赛过去已经有几天。兰迪身上的新伤旧伤叠在一块抽丝剥茧般地疼，尤其太阳穴更是烧灼痛辣百感俱全，估计艾吉也没好到哪去。  
然而现在他们相对而坐，桌上摆着两杯白兰地。  
其实职业运动员大多应该戒酒。毕竟酒精会麻痹他们的神经，使人暴躁易怒或者精神恍惚，器官和肌肉会被一点点腐蚀钝化，导致在风华正茂的巅峰时期却过早地坠落。  
但或许他们这些摔跤手是例外。人们爱好残暴和打斗，而他们不过是这种文化的符号。他们应该被看到的，就是血性、狠厉、燃烧，越戏剧、越残酷、越炸裂越好。所以一点酒精反而更有用，灼红的双眼、沸腾的血液，像是供人玩弄和屠宰的斗牛。多么令人满意啊。  
周遭来往的人多少还是多了些，艾吉不怎么好意思主动开口，端起酒杯抿了一口。火一样的液体从喉管咆哮着流下去，一路滚动到尚且空着胃里，辣的他哈出一口气。兰迪顺手从旁边拎过来水壶倒了杯七分满的水，敲两块冰进去，伸手一推，水杯不偏不倚地停在艾吉面前，一滴不洒。艾吉咬唇颔首，拿过水杯灌下去两口，吊着的那口气总算放出来。  
虽然这根本不对。他们似乎并不被允许拥有温情的一面，至少不能被看到。这不是人们想看的，私交再好也没有拳脚相向来的刺激。他俩并肩，就给人家看默契看疯狂；如果当了对手，就得给人家看不念旧情撕破伪装——反感也没用。然而猎奇的目光恨不得将其他人的底裤都看的清清楚楚，最好是能知道不为人知的隐私，来给自己乏味无聊的生活加上点转瞬即逝的调剂。这事对于别人有趣，对于他们却是过于有趣，以至于令人麻木了。  
可能就是那个什么马斯洛需求理论的意思。那是他俩曾经一起在杂志上看到的名词，兰迪好奇着去搜索了一下。如今也就只记得第一层是叫生理需求，说白了就是没法吃饱睡好什么都别提，往下才是安全尊严自我表达。所以那点在跤场上一点不能表露的感情似乎也得到了解释，就只是为了那种叫生理需求的东西而已。生活没给他们留下反感的余地。  
“据说虫子都能承受自身几百倍的重量。”几杯白兰地下肚，酒精或许点着了艾吉的蒙着的面纱，他不着边际地提了一句，“但是要弄死它们不过也就动动手指的事。”  
这话说的没头没脑，但是兰迪听懂了。  
生活是把他们揉圆捏扁的大手，像是玩弄棋子般摆布他们。他们这些看似强壮的人呢？  
不过几只甲虫而已。  
“但是虫子永远都在。”兰迪又给他递了杯冰水，“被捏死了不少，但是永远都有。”  
他们搭过档，闹过矛盾，当过队友和对手，拳脚击打在别人和对方的身上，被掼在擂台上或者护栏上再扑回来以牙还牙。他们熟悉对方身上的每一处暗伤明伤，有些是自己造成的，更多来自于其他人如狼似虎的攻击。  
他们一起走了太久了。久到记不住，久到忘不掉。  
比如兰迪上场之前自创的拉伸教给了艾吉，比如艾吉下场之后每次都会有干净毛巾备着，比如他们在擂台上恶语相向、擂台下勾肩搭背，比如……  
还有什么可举例的？比比皆是。  
所以虫子不会灭绝。不管洪水飓风还是什么灭虫剂，虫子一直活着，卑微却不容忽视地活着。  
兰迪和艾吉无声地碰了下杯，剩余的滚烫的液体一口一口咽下去。像是有什么烧了起来，燎尽了原野上满天枯草，一回首就是烈火连天漫地，耀眼光芒刺激出眼泪却留恋到不愿闭眼，。  
为了个第一层的需求把后面的全放弃了，不可笑吗。毕竟生理是生物一贯的需求，就剩这个，那不是自己真就把自己降格成了玩物了？  
所以去他妈的虫子还是什么——  
都一样，什么人什么玩意在生活面前都是一样，要是虫子大家也分不出来个高低贵贱，都是。就是自己不能把自己当成了节肢动物，要不就没人看你是人。多简单一个事，又纠结又矛盾个屁。  
“还想干多久？”  
“到干不动为止吧。”  
其实问得也废话答得也废话，他俩都知道。  
他俩已经不是限制RKO，但他们还是兰迪和艾吉，还得在摔跤场上厮杀，为了谁都行，反正不为了那些看热闹的无聊的人。就算谈不上为了梦想或者热爱，走到今天这一步，也勉强可以说是随了心意，不问他事。  
而虫子依旧会在虫子的世界里活得热热闹闹潇潇洒洒，哪怕自诩“高级动物”也没资格指手画脚，得做退避三舍无足轻重的东西。


End file.
